


Under The Influence

by PineappleHead (Rakizna)



Category: Psych
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead
Summary: Moments in the life of the Psych crew as told by an objective third party: Paul, the easygoing bartender of Tom Blair's Pub.He sees things in the SBPD's favorite haunt that the Psych crew can't even see about themselves.





	Under The Influence

When Paul landed the job at Tom Blair's Pub, he hadn't known what he was getting into. 

First, he learned about Shawn Spencer, because Shawn asked for the specialty fries to be named after him. Paul also learned that when Shawn was alone, he ordered gin and requested a Poison song for the radio. When the blonde was with him, Coke and Beach Boys. 

Blondie had her secrets too. Alone, hard liquor. Tequila if her eyes were bloodshot. If someone else was with her, iced tea. Sometimes she came with Tall Guy: Whiskey, rocks, Johnny Cash. Often, Tall Guy came alone and stayed past closing time.

Then there were the two beat cop buddies. Paul knew their names because Buzz introduced them on Paul's first day. Buzz was the talkative one, but not bright. Roger said little but saw everything. Glass of milk and Irish coffee. 

They came in and out, and eventually Paul learned what they all had in common: they were all under the influence of their own hidden lives, wires crossing but never connecting. 

One night he took Blondie's keys. Paul waited to see who'd pick her up, but she refused his phone and walked home alone. 


End file.
